Poison
by Gepocha
Summary: Was hat mich hier geritten? Keine Ahnung. Ein BDSM-Stück mit einem Part, der erst noch ... verführt ... werden muss - Shounen-Ai!


Disclaimer: Not my song. "Poison", this version by Groove Coverage.

Poison

„Du…", knurrte Seto, stand auf und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, „Was fällt dir ein hier aufzutauchen?"

Der Silberhaarige schloss die Tür des Büros, murmelte leise einige ägyptische Worte, während auf seiner Stirn ein goldenes Licht leicht schimmerte.

„Und wie kommst du überhaupt hier herein?", schrie der Firmenchef mit nur schwer verhaltener Wut weiter.

„Ich?", fragte Bakura fast unschuldig, „Ich wollte dich besuchen."

„Was soll das denn heißen?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben schlenderte er zur Sitzgruppe, ließ sich nieder und griff nach der Fernbedienung um Setos Flachbildfernseher einzuschalten.

Dessen Lider verengten sich, als das Gedudel irgendeiner Soap durch das Büro schallte, schnellte hervor, packte Bakuras Handgelenk, drehte es schmerzhaft nach oben und zog währenddessen die Fernbedienung aus seinen Finger um das nervtötende Gerät wieder abzustellen.

„Was. Tust. Du. Hier?", fragte er noch einmal mit einem tiefen Grollen nach und schmiss das elektronische Gerät gegen die Wand.

„Du hast es kaputt gemacht.", stellte Bakura trocken fest.

„Was willst du hier, du miese Ratte von einem Dieb? Reicht es nicht, dass du letzten Monat meinen Bruder entführt hast?", schrie der Brünette haltlos.

„Ich wollte dich sehen.", erwiderte der Sitzende emotionslos.

Setos Gesichtszüge erschlafften, er blinzelte, legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und fragte irritiert: „Und was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Das heißt: Ich will dich vögeln."

You're cruel, device

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

„Was?", zischte Seto, ließ sofortig Bakuras Handgelenk los, wich einen Schritt zurück und starrte den maliziös Lächelnden an.

„Vögeln. Auch ficken genannt. In Schmuseformat sogar als miteinander schlafen bezeichnet."

„Das weiß ich selber!", schrie der Jüngere.

„Da war ich nicht sicher.", erwiderte der Silberhaarige mit einem schnellen Blick über Setos Körper, erhob sich und griff mit beiden Händen überkreuzt an die Enden seines Shirts.

„Halt!", schrie der Blauäugige fast hysterisch, „Was soll das werden?"

„Ich ziehe mich aus.", antwortete der Andere ruhig, zog sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und warf es hinter sich auf die Couch.

„Verschwinde!", der Firmenchef richtete sich wieder in eine gerade Haltung, durchbohrte Bakura mit seinem tödlichsten Blick und wies mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür.

„Nein.", meinte dieser nur, ging auf den Wütenden zu und wollte seine Anzugknöpfe öffnen, als seine von den Händen Setos aufgehalten wurden.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da…?", fragte der Brünette verunsichert.

„Ich ziehe dich aus."

„Aber warum?"

„Um dich durchzuvögeln.", der Silberhaarige blickte auf, „Sagte ich doch schon. Bist du plötzlich taub? Normalerweise ist man bei so etwas mehr nackt als angezogen. Wir können natürlich auch bekleidet bleiben, aber das könnte dir den Anzug ruinieren."

Seto zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, atmete unkontrolliert und versuchte den Blick von dem Kleineren zu nehmen – ergebnislos.

„Daher bin ich für nackt.", Bakura nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung um die Knöpfe zu lösen, sodass das Anzugoberteil aufging.

„Lass das!", schrie der Brünette, drückte den anderen von sich und flüchtete zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er griff nach dem Telefon, drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste für die Sicherheitsmänner, warf einen gehetzten Blick zu dem Herannahenden, drückte noch einmal auf die Taste, versuchte den Tisch zwischen Bakura und ihm zu belassen und sah kurz verzweifelt zu dem Hörer.

„Ich habe die Verbindung gekappt.", flüsterte der Silberhaarige und umrundete langsam das Möbelstück, wobei Seto immer weiter zurückwich, „Die Tür verschlossen. Die Überwachungskameras abgestellt. Die Sekretärin betäubt. Glaub mir – uns stört hier niemand."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie der Jüngere und warf mit dem Hörer nach Bakura, doch der wich leichtfertig aus.

„Nein.", beschloss der Silberhaarige und folgte mit Blicken seinem Opfer, das zur Tür rannte, daran rüttelte, klopfte und nach Hilfe schrie, „Warum so ängstlich, Seto?", fragte er mit einem sadistischen Lächeln und kam ihm nach, „Ich tue dir doch nichts. Ich will nur ein bisschen Spaß."

„Spaß?", fiepte der Brünette und drehte sich um, bevor er sich wild umherblickend an die Tür presste.

„Spaß.", bestätigte Bakura und blieb drei Schritte von Seto entfernt stehen, „Kennst du keine Begierde? Die Sucht nach kalter, roher Gewalt im höchsten Moment der Ekstase? Schmerz, der Lust ist und Lust, die schmerzt?"

Der Blauäugige schluckte, sank etwas in sich zusammen und starrte den Stehenden zitternd an.

„Blut, Sperma, Speichel, Schweiß… jedes Sekret verschmiert zwischen zwei Körpern, die sich unter Qual vereinen um endlich wieder einen Funken Gefühl in sich zu spüren? Zum Verdrängen dieser unglaublichen Leere, die einen Tag für Tag auffrisst und nichts zurücklässt als eine Hülle, die wie betäubt durch den Alltag wandelt? Ich kotze mich selber an. Und ich weiß, dass es dir nicht anders geht."

Seto schloss die Augen, wandte das Gesicht ab, atmete tief durch, würgte leise, legte die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Begehren, Hass und Schmerz ist das einzige, was wir fühlen können. Vergiss alles andere und lass mir dir zeigen, was du bist, du Monster."

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Seto jaulte leise auf, drückte eine Hand gegen seine Lippen und presste die Lider aufeinander.

„Ich kann deine Lust spüren.", flüsterte der Silberhaarige, „Und deinen Angstschweiß rieche ich bis hier.", er trat einen Schritt vor, „Ich weiß, dein Verstand wehrt sich gegen das alles. Aber dein Körper schreit nach Schmerzen um wieder fühlen zu können."

Mit der freien Hand griff der Jüngere nach der Türklinke, stützte sich ab und versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Und meiner schreit genau so.", Bakura machte einen weiteren Schritt vorwärts, „Lass uns zusammen schreien."

Seto zuckte, als die Fingerrücken seine Wange berührten und verkrampfte, als sie ihn streichelten.

„Sei der Engel, den ich in die Flammen der Hölle stürzen darf."

Der Jüngere wimmerte auf, drehte sich zur Tür, schlug ein letztes Mal mit den Unterarmen und den Fäusten dagegen und ließ seinen Kopf auf diese sinken.

„Du bist die Unschuld, die es zu vernichten gilt.", säuselte Bakura weiter, ließ seine Hände unter Setos Anzug gleiten und fuhr seinen Oberkörper hinauf, „Stimmst du mir da nicht zu?", er knöpfte vorsichtig das Hemd auf, während sein Unterleib an Setos Hintern rieb.

Dieser bog den Rücken durch um auch etwas von den Bewegungen zu haben.

„So ist es gut…", der letzte Knopf war offen, das Hemd gab die unbehaarte Brust frei, „Braves Kätzchen.", mit der Rechten griff Bakura die Krawatte, zog sie herum und zerrte ein wenig, sodass sich der Brünette sein Hohlkreuz vertiefte, „Schnurr für mich.", seine Linke zog das Hemd unter der Krawatte hervor, packte es und das Anzugoberteil hinten am Kragen und riss es nach unten.

Seto atmete scharf ein, ließ die Arme sinken und sich die Sachen ausziehen.

Der Silberhaarige warf sie achtungslos zur Seite, legte seine kühlen Finger auf das Ende der nackten Wirbelsäule und fuhr sie sanft hinauf.

„Ha…", hauchte der Halbnackte beim Ausatmen.

„Welch seidige Haut…", flüsterte Bakura, zeichnete mit seinem Mittelfinger die Schulterblätter nach, ließ seine Hand wieder herabwandern, schließlich zur Seite und auf den Bauch. Er arbeitete sich zärtlich zur Brust hinauf, zerrte noch einmal an der Krawatte, worauf Seto sich von der Tür löste und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte, „Schnurr.", befahl er, kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger um die rechte Brustwarze und leckte mit der Zunge Setos Halsschlagader hinauf.

„Ah…", keuchte der Brünette leise, biss sich auf die Lippe und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Schnurren.", befahl Bakura kalt, nahm die Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigerfinger und drückte zu.

„Ah!", schrie der Jüngere kurz auf, biss fester zu und wimmerte leise.

Der Silberhaarige ließ sie los, strich zärtlich darüber und wanderte mit seiner Hand zur anderen.

Seto löste die Zähne von seiner Lippe, presste sie fest zusammen und konnte eine Träne nicht aufhalten.

„Du sollst schnurren…", sagte Bakura sanft in das Ohr neben sich und biss leicht in das Läppchen, „Schnurr…", formten seine Lippen auf Setos Haut.

Dessen Hände fassten an seinen Gürtel, lösten die KC-Schnalle, während er mit den Füßen seine Schuhe auszog.

„Ungeduldig?", fragte der Malträtierende, der mit einer Hand noch immer um Setos linke Brustwarze strich und mit der anderen dessen Krawatte löste.

„Fick mich endlich.", verlangte der Firmenleiter und stieß seine Hose zusammen mit seinen Shorts mit einem Fuß zur Seite.

Bakura ließ die Krawatte fallen, öffnete mit der nun freien Hand den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner eigenen Hose und griff nach seinem Glied um es aus seiner Bekleidung zu ziehen.

Der Brünette stöhnte laut auf, als der andere damit gegen seinen Po drückte.

„Schnurr.", verlangte der Silberhaarige ein letztes Mal.

Seto schluckte, atmete tief ein und schnurrte kurz.

„Brav.", urteilte Bakura, packte die Schultern des vor ihm Stehenden, drehte ihn um, drückte ihn nieder, bis er vor dem Stehenden auf dem Boden saß. Er trat näher heran, packte die braunen Haare und riss den Kopf in den Nacken, drückte danach gewaltsam auf das Verbindungsgelenk der Kieferknochen und schob sein Glied in Setos Mund.

Your mouth so hot

Your web I'm caught

Your skin so wet

Black lace on sweat

Der Brünette murrte, nahm das Stück Fleisch dennoch komplett in sich auf und schluckte, worauf Bakura erfreut stöhnte. Seine Lippen massierten die Haut, über die innerhalb seines Mundes seine Zunge strich, während seine Schluckmuskulatur weiter über die Eichel wanderte.

Der Silberhaarige knurrte genießerisch, stieß in die Hitze hinein und brachte Seto so aus dem Takt.

Der versuchte zu husten, doch Bakura blockierte fast seine gesamte Luftröhre, wodurch er würgen musste und das Glied in sich so noch stärker massierte.

Der Stehende drückte Setos Kopf, der sich zu befreien versuchte, gegen seinen Schoß und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Der Brünette würgte nur noch mehr, spürte, wie das Glied aus ihm gezogen wurde und sich dafür eine Hand auf seine Lippen drückte, während sein Kopf noch weiter nach hinten gedrückt wurde und die Finger aus seinen Haaren seine Nase zu hielten. Zwei Tränen liefen seine Schläfen hinab und kitzelten seine Ohren, während sein Würgen langsam verging.

„So wollen wir doch nicht sein…", flüsterte Bakura, ließ ihn los, ging einen Schritt zur Seite, packte Setos Schulter und riss ihn vornüber, sodass er ein kleines Stück über den Boden rutschte.

Der Liegende wimmerte auf, hob seinen Unterleib um aufzustehen, doch wurde von einer Hand zwischen seinen Schulterblättern niedergehalten.

„Sei brav.", befahl Bakura, griff nach seinem noch leicht erigierten Glied und legte es an Setos Anus, der sich sofort verkrampfte und dadurch die Backen zusammendrückte.

„Lass mich…", bat der Liegende, dessen Hintern nun durch eine kalte Hand oben gehalten wurde und krallte seine Nägel in den Teppich unter sich.

„Du wolltest das selbst.", informierte ihn Bakura und wartete, bis Seto nach einigen Sekunden entkrampfte, um dann mit voller Wucht in den Körper unter sich zu stoßen.

„Aaah!", schrie Seto auf, biss in den grauen Bodenüberzug und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

An Bakuras Glied vermengte sich Setos Speichel mit seinem Blut und lief seinen Oberschenkel hinab.

„Jungfrau.", stellte der Silberhaarige erfreut fest, knurrte und genoss einige Sekunden die Enge, bevor er mit beiden Händen Setos Hüften griff, seinen Unterleib nach hinten zog und mit einem festen Stoß zurückkehrte.

Seto schrie abermals auf, wollte auffahren, doch die Hand Bakuras schnellte nach vorne und schmetterte seinen Kopf zurück auf den Teppich.

Sein Unterarm schlang sich wieder um Setos Becken, drückte die Backen gegen seine Bälle und stieß wieder zu.

Seto wimmerte, doch presste seinen Unterleib gegen den hinter sich um den richtigen Takt zu finden.

Bakura währenddessen stieß wie wild zu, achtete gar nicht mehr auf das Wesen unter ihm, hatte die Augen geschlossen, stöhnte unkontrolliert und glänzte durch den Schweiß, der sich langsam auf seiner Haut bildete. Sein Glied war in Seto schon längst wieder steif geworden und versuchte immer tiefer in die Enge durchzudringen.

Die Hand löste sich aus Setos Haaren, stützte den oberen Körper ab, indem sie neben Seto in den Teppich krallte. Der Silberhaarige konnte härter zustoßen und drückte Seto so über den Boden, zog ihn aber immer wieder durch den Arm um das Becken zurück. Mit jedem Stoß ging ein Ruck durch Setos Körper, riss Brust und Kopf in die Höhe und ließ sie wieder aufschlagen.

Wieder.

Wieder.

Und wieder.

Der Jüngere weinte laut, schniefte und startete dennoch keinen Versuch von Bakura weg zu kommen. Dieser währenddessen hatte sichtlich Spaß. Er stöhnte, keuchte, griff wieder nach Setos Haaren und zog ihn nach oben, sodass er vor ihm kniete.

Mit harten Stößen nach oben raubte er dem schwer Atmenden fast das Gleichgewicht, hob ihn immer wieder einige Millimeter von der Erde und ließ ihn zurückfallen, direkt auf sein hartes Glied. Sein Arm wanderte etwas nach oben, schlang sich die Taille des leicht Größeren, während der andere sich um die Brust legte und Seto so hielt.

Der Brünette stöhnte auf.

Bakura leckte über die Halsbeuge vor ihm und biss mit einem Knurren hinein.

Seto schrie kurz, presste jedoch die Zähne zusammen.

Der Silberhaarige drückte den Jüngeren an sich, ging etwas in die Knie und stieß hart wieder zu, während er sich weiter festbiss.

„Bakura…", flüsterte Seto gequält.

I hear you calling and its needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

„Ja?", keuchte der Silberhaarige unschuldig, leckte über die Bisswunde und setzte einen Kuss darauf.

Seto atmete schwer, stupste gegen das Becken hinter sich und legte den Kopf zur Seite um kurz mit der Nasenspitze über Bakuras Wange zu streichen. „Lass mich fühlen…"

Der Andere öffnete die Lippen, drehte den Kopf nach rechts und hob ihn etwas.

Beider Münder verschmolzen, klebten bewegungslos aneinander, saugten sich fest und lösten sich geräuschvoll.

„Wie du wünscht, Kätzchen."

Die Hand an Setos Brust legte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter, die andere sackte nach unten, der Daumen auf seinem Bauch, jeweils zwei Finger umschlangen die Bälle. Mit einem Ruck wurde der Brünette zu Boden gedrückt, schlug hart auf mit Bakura auf ihm. Feste Zähne bissen sich in seinem Nacken fest, das Glied stieß wilder als zuvor in ihn, die Hand drückte ihn dagegen und quetschte seine eigenen Genitalien.

Seto schrie auf, endete in einem kehligen Stöhnen.

Bakura röchelte und keuchte gleichermaßen gegen seinen Hals, krallte sich mit seiner Hand in Setos Unterleib fest und statt sich immer wieder aus Seto zurückzuziehen um wieder zuzustoßen, stieß er nur noch zu und lockerte sich kurz wieder, riss Seto dabei mit sich in die Höhe und ließ ihn schmerzhaft wieder aufschlagen.

„Bakura!", schrie der Jüngere ekstatisch, krallte sich wieder in den Teppich, stemmte dem oben Liegenden Nacken und Unterleib entgegen.

„Grrrmpf.", knurrte dieser, während Speichel aus seinem Mund Setos Wirbelsäule entlang lief, ebenso wie das Blut zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Aaaargh…", keuchte Seto lang gezogen, biss in den Bodenbelag und danach in seinen linken Unterarm. Seine rechte Hand schnellte zu seinen Unterleib, packte sein eigenes Glied und versuchte gegen Bakuras Stöße zu massieren.

Der Silberhaarige ließ von seinem Nacken ab, legte sein Kinn auf Setos Schulter und stöhnte in sein Ohr: „Bist du… hah… so… weit?"

„Hah!", stöhnte dieser als Antwort.

Bakura stieß schneller und schneller zu, so tief er konnte, kaum zurück, wieder hinein, immer schneller, schneller.

Running deep inside my veins

Poison burning deep inside my veins

One look could kill

My pain, your thrill

„AAAH!", schrie Seto als erster, Bakura folgte mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

Beider Hände zogen sich unter den Körpern hervor, der Jüngere ließ von seinem Arm ab, der Andere legte sich vollständig auf ihn und beider Linke suchten einander, bis sich Bakuras Hand auf Setos legte und sich mit dieser verhakte.

Der Untere säuberte seine etwas mit Sperma befleckte Hand am Teppich, seufzte glücklich und lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen.

Bakura beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden mit leuchtenden Augen, richtete sich etwas auf, küsste seine Schulter und zog sich vorsichtig aus Seto zurück.

Er kniete sich hin, zog das Kondom, was er von Anfang an getragen hatte, ab und säuberte mit einem Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche sowohl die Lederhose selbst als auch den noch freien Teil seiner Genitalien, die ein wenig blutig waren. Sein Glied steckte er zurück in die Hose, die direkt auf seiner Haut lag und die er die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, schloss den Reißverschluss und den Knopf, nachdem er seine Hand aus Setos gelöst hatte. Einen Moment blickte er auf den bewegungslosen Körper vor sich herab, stand dann aber auf, schnappte sich von der Couch sein Shirt und zog es wieder über.

„Bakura?", fragte Seto leise.

„Was ist?", erwiderte der kalt.

Der immer noch Liegende lächelte breiter und antwortete: „Danke."

Der Silberhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch, rümpfte die Nase und wandte den Blick ab um zur Tür zu gehen. Das golden glühende Auge erschien auf seiner Stirn und das Schloss der Tür löste sich wieder.

„Warte…", bat der Firmenchef.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?"

„Ich wollte jemanden vögeln, ich bin zu dir gegangen und ich habe dich gevögelt.", antwortete Bakura.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Seto nach.

„Natürlich."

Der Blauäugige wandte den Kopf, konnte Bakura aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen und lächelte ihn an. „Das ist schade."

Der Silberhaarige fing seinen Blick auf, erwiderte ihn, atmete tief durch, wandte sich wieder der Tür zu und flüsterte: „Ich kann wiederkommen, wenn du willst…"

„Wir werden sehen…", murmelte der Jüngere, schloss die Augen wieder und ließ auch seinen Kopf wieder auf den Teppich zurück sacken.

„Wir werden sehen.", wiederholte Bakura, öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum.

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

Seto blieb noch einen Moment liegen, erhob sich dann mit einem Stöhnen und schleppte sich unter Schmerzen ins Bad. Dort stellte er die Dusche an, sich darunter und wusch seinen malträtierten Körper.

Das Wasser prasselte heiß auf seine erkaltete Haut, wusch den Schweiß, den Speichel, das Sperma und das Blut hinfort und ließ einen makellosen Körper mit drei Bisswunden und einem Riss im Anusmuskelring sowie in der Lippe zurück.

Letzteres betrachtete der Brünette eine halbe Stunde später im Spiegel, tupfte ein wenig Salbe darauf und auf einige andere Körperstellen und zog einen Bademantel über.

In diesem trat er wieder in sein Büro, starrte auf die eingetrockneten roten und weißen Flecken auf seinem Teppich, seufzte und meinte: „Ich sollte Mokuba seinen Wunsch erfüllen und bunten Teppich verlegen lassen."

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running trough my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

Epilog

„Hey, Kaiba!", Jonouchi winkte kurz, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, „Was ist denn mit deiner Lippe passiert? Hast du dich geprügelt?"

„Zu so etwas würde ich mich ganz sicher nicht herablassen.", antwortete der Ältere und stellte seine Schultasche an seinem Pult ab.

„Wär' aber echt mal 'ne krasse Sache. Kaiba prügelt sich."

Der Blick des Brünetten glitt über die versammelte Gruppe und blieb kurz auf dem Weißhaarigen neben Yugi liegen, welcher nur den Kopf schief legte und ihn unschuldig anlächelte.

„Sagt mal…", der Blauäugige trat auf die Gruppe zu, „Warum seid ihr eigentlich so sicher, dass die Seele eines altägyptischen Pharaos Yugi ergriffen hat statt schlicht und ergreifend davon auszugehen, dass er verrückt ist?"

„Na, wegen dem Puzzle.", antwortete der Blonde wie selbstverständlich, „Außerdem hat so ziemlich jeder mit einem Milleniumsdingsda eine zweite Seele."

„Pegasus hatte keine und war nachweislich verrückt.", hielt Seto dagegen.

„Aber Ryou hat eine! Und Marik auch!"

Sein Blick traf noch einmal den Weißhaarigen.

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht glücklich darüber, aber Bakura ist nun mal bei mir.", erklärte dieser, als ihn die blauen Augen noch immer durchbohrten.

Der Brünette schwieg einen Moment.

„Sag mal… kannst du dich eigentlich an die Dinge erinnern, die dein… die diese zweite Seele angeblich tut?"

Der Kleinere schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Nachdem Seto jedem noch einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, wandte er sich ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Wenn das so weitergeht, beginne ich noch das zu glauben…", murmelte er.

Dong.

Dong.

„Pause!", rief der Blonde eine Reihe vor ihm erfreut.

Seto rutschte unmerklich etwas auf seinem Sitz, ließ seine Schultern kreisen und warf Ryou unbemerkt noch einen Blick zu.

Ob Bakura von selber kam?

Oder sollte er Ryou ansprechen?

Verdammt, er war sich selbst schon nicht mehr ähnlich… er sollte über dem allen stehen.

Er musste nicht um Sex betteln.

Aber bei Bakura…

Er sah Ryou die Klasse verlassen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…", murmelte der Brünette.

Er… ging?

Einfach so?

Oder wartete er nur, bis die Klasse leer war?

Aber sie war leer.

Ob er zurückkam?

Ob… Seto fuhr sich durch die Haare.

Sein Hintern schmerzte. Der Bereich um sein Schlüsselbein war blauviolett. Seine Knie waren aufgeschürft. Sein Nacken fühlte sich, als hätte er stundenlang in den Himmel gesehen. Ihm tat eigentlich so ziemlich alles weh.

Und es war ein gutes Gefühl.

So… lebendig.

Er wollte mehr davon.

Wo zur Hölle war Bakura?

Seto tigerte durch das Klassenzimmer.

Wenn er jetzt nicht endlich auftauchte, dann würde er… würde er… würde es Ärger geben.

Ach, verdammt…

Jemand, der drohte, war in der Wirtschaft mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Und?

Er war ja auch am Ende!

Er wollte Sex, hier, jetzt, sofort – seinetwegen vor der ganzen Schule, solange Bakura endlich auftauchte.

Wo war der Wolf, wenn man ihn brauchte?

Das Lämmlein wollte gefressen werden, verdammt!

Der Brünette atmete tief durch.

Gut.

Wenn er so wollte.

Kam er halt betteln.

Er brauchte jetzt Sex – dringender als seinen Stolz.

Seine Hand legte sich um den Türgriff.

…

Sollte er seinen Stolz einfach so wegwerfen?

Nur zum Stillen einer körperlichen, nein, seelischen Begierde?

Beidem…

Mist, verdammt, scheiße!

Er kannte nicht einmal genug Flüche um sie jetzt loszulassen.

Wenn er jetzt einfach nachgab…

Und was, wenn Bakura ihn gar nicht mehr wollte?

Wenn er sich lachend abwenden würde?

Nur um ihm wehzutun…

Seelischen Schmerz brauchte er nicht, davon hatte er genug.

Sein Körper wollte Schmerzen…

Wie tief war er gesunken?

Wie tief?

Während er sich eine Träne von der Wange wischte, öffnete er die Tür.

So tief…

„Monolog beendet?", fragte eine gehässige Stimme von der Seite und Seto blickte sofort in Bakuras Augen, „Ich hab' mich schon gewundert, wie lang' das dauert."

Der Brünette war mit zwei Schritten bei ihm und sank auf die Knie, wodurch eine leicht kleiner war als sein Gegenüber.

„Aber nicht hier…", flüsterte der Weißhaarige, „Folge mir, mein Kätzchen."

Die Schlaufe, die Bakura mit seinem Gürtel gezogen hatte, legte sich um Setos Hals, wodurch er dem Jüngeren brav auf allen Vieren in Richtung Lehrerzimmer hinterher kroch.

Das Lehrerzimmer?

Wollte Bakura ihn vor aller Augen erniedrigen?

Er wusste ganz genau, wie man jemanden zu Boden bringen konnte, aber… den seelischen Schmerz wollte er nicht.

So tief wollte er nicht sinken.

Doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht.

Bakura blieb vor dem Büro des Direktors stehen.

Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht…

Mit einem Dietrich wurde das Schloss geöffnet und der Weißhaarige zog ihn hinein.

Es war abgeschlossen gewesen?

Der Direktor war nicht da?

Aber er war nie mehr als fünf Minuten weg, das konnte Bakura doch nicht wollen…

Das Auge erschien auf seiner Stirn und ein Klicken war von der Tür zu hören.

Halt, hatte er das nicht auch getan um seine Bürotür zu verriegeln?

Dieses Auge…

„Was ist das?", flüsterte der Brünette.

„Das Zeichen der Macht."

Seiner Macht über ihn…


End file.
